START! The Fantasy: Phoenix Priestess
by sarasion
Summary: Apakah ini hanya sekedar mimpi? Aku adalah seseorang yang bisa membangkitkan sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang telah tidur ribuan tahun? Lalu, bertemu dengan seorang anak naga? Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang harus dilakukan seorang Priestess? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari seorang Priestess? Inilah kisah perjalanan OC dengan karakter DW lain di dunia yang membingungkan!
1. The Priestess

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah papan pengumuman, mencari-cari namaku yang seharusnya tertulis di sana. Oh, ketemu. Kubuka langsung handphone-ku, mengetik SMS untuk seseorang yang jauh di sana.

'Aku diterima di SMA Shu! Rasanya senang sekali!'

Kumasukkan handphone-ku ke dalam tasku, bergegas menuju Aula SMA untuk menghadiri pembukaan ajaran baru. Benar-benar menyenangkan aku bisa diterima di SMA nomor satu ini! Susah payah aku melakukan tes di SMA ini, ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia! Aku, Hua Yue, akan memulai kisah baru di tempat ini!

.

**_START! The Fantasy: Phoenix Priestess_**

_Genre: Romance, Fantasy_

_Rated: K+_

_Character(s): OC sepenuhnya milik Author-san dan karakter Dynasty Warriors KOEI punya!_

_**Warn!**__ Penuh dengan gaje, berlatar belakang seorang gadis dengan kekuatan aneh yang selam ini tidak disadarinya, penuh dengan sihir (?) nggak juga, sih, maksudnya penuh dengan hal-hal fantasi._

**_Chapter 01: The Priestess_**

.

.

"Salam kenal! Nama saya Hua Yue, mohon kerjasamanya!"

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, terdengar tepuk tangan dari para siswa yang akan menjadi teman-teman baruku itu. Ya, namaku Hua Yue, aku adalah murid yang terpilih untuk melakukan pidato sambutan saat upacara tahun ajaran baru, perwakilan dari kelas satu SMA.

"Saya tidak menyangka bisa berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sangat saya banggakan, tempat yang saya cita-citakan. Usaha saya selama ini benar-benar nyata, saya sangat bersyukur hari ini, karena telah menjadi gadis yang beruntung diantara yang lain, untuk berdiri di tempat ini dan masuk ke SMA nomor satu ini. Saya harap, kita semua dapat berjuang semaksimal mungkin, untuk membanggakan nama SMA ini! Terima kasih."

PLOK PLOK PLOK!

Suara tepuk tangan meriah dari para murid dan guru terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku tersenyum lebar, berjalan meninggalkan mimbar tempatku berpidato singkat tadi.

Setelah upacara selesai, aku beranjak menuju ke kelas, sebelumnya, aku disuruh menemui wali kelasku terlebih dahulu. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong, bertemu dengan seorang pria yang akan menjadi wali kelasku nanti.

"Selamat pagi, nona Hua Yue, sambutanmu semangat sekali."

"S-selamat pagi, begitukah? Habisnya, ini impian saya dari dulu…"

"Ya, saya mengerti, impian yang benar-benar tercapai memang sangat menyenangkan, itu membuat kita menjadi berapi-api, ya?"

"Ya! Umm… Ada apa Anda memanggil saya kemari, tuan… Ummm…"

"Zhuge Liang. Saya adalah wali kelasmu. Begini, bisa tolong cek keberadaan orang ini? Seperti yang saya lihat di upacara, dia tidak ada di sana. Jadi, tolong cari dia dulu, dia sekelas denganmu. Tolong ya, nona?"

Tuan Zhuge Liang menyerahkan selembar kertas biodata murid. Aku membacanya perlahan. Zhao… Yun? Jadi, dia teman sekelasku nanti? Setelah membacanya, aku menganggukkan kepala, segera mengerjakan perintah dari wali kelasku.

Aku berlari menelusuri lorong, tangga, hingga akhirnya sampai di atap. Sekitar tiga langkah ke depan, aku melihat seseorang sedang memandangi pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Orang itu berambut hitam pendek. Mungkin, ini yang namanya Zhao Yun? Aku mendekatinya dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Anu… Saya diperintahkan oleh Tuan Zhuge Liang untuk mencari siswa yang bernama Zhao Yun… Apakah Anda mengenalnya…?"

Lelaki itu terdiam.

Aku mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Kalau Anda melihat siswa yang bernama Zhao Yun, kabari saya… Saya Hua Yue, kelas 1-3, mohon bantua—"

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam. Ia mendekat sekitar tiga senti dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei. Mau mencari sesuatu denganku?"

"H-huh…?"

Ia melangkah mendekatiku, aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Apa yang dia mau dariku? Mencari sesuatu, apa? Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyumannya lembut, tapi pandangannya tajam.

"Ya. Kupikir, kamu adalah orang yang tepat, Hua Yue."

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku bertanya padamu, dimana Zha—"

"Kau, adalah orang yang berkualifikasi, untuk membangkitkan 'sesuatu yang berharga' itu, nona…"

'Sesuatu yang berharga?'

Aku menjauhinya, berusaha melarikan diri, tapi, dia berhasil menggenggam tanganku dengan kasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Nona, kau akan jadi milik—GAH!"

Aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba, tangannya melepaskan tanganku, aku terjatuh. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dihadapannya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dengan tatapan kesal itu telah memisahkan tangan lelaki aneh tadi dariku.

"Menyingkirlah kalau tidak mau terluka. Dia penyusup!"

"E-eh…? Apa maksudmu penyusup?"

"Kamu nggak lihat?! Lihat seragamnya!"

Aku menatap lelaki aneh tadi, seragamnya bukan dari SMA Shu. Seragam biru itu… Seragam SMA Wei! Orang itu dari Wei!

"Berani-beraninya menyakiti perempuan! Apa maumu?!"

"Heh… Kau kembali, ya? Anak naga…"

Anak naga…? Apa maksudnya…?

Aku hanya bisa diam di lantai atap sekolah yang panas itu.

"Cih! Jangan panggil aku anak naga! Kau, mau apa berada di Shu?!"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput sang putri yang ada di sana…"

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu… Cepat pergi! Kau dalam bahaya! Orang ini, biar aku yang tangani!"

"T-tapi aku harus mencari yang bernama Zha—"

"CEPAT LARI!"

Karena syok, aku berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Sekarang aku bingung, harus melakukan apa. Atau aku harus melaporkannya kepada Tuan Zhuge Liang? Tapi… Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang melindungiku itu… Aku… Aku harus kembali!

Langkahku yang terhenti langsung berbalik arah menuju ke atap. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sana! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Kubuka pintu menuju atap tadi, kulihat sekarang mereka tengah membawa sesuatu yang benar-benar tajam. Lelaki berambut panjang itu, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tombak dan laki-laki berambut pendek di sana, memegang dua buah pedang yang tergabung menjadi satu. I-itu… Asli atau…

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Mereka saling bertarung, saling melukai satu sama lain. Aku sangat ingin menghentikannya, tapi, apa yang kubisa? Aku bersembunyi sambil melihat pertarungan mereka berdua. Cairan merah yang melekat pada wajah mereka… Itu darah, 'kan? Aku harus bagaimana?!

Spontan, kakiku bergerak menuju mereka berdua, saat mereka hendak menyerang satu sama lain, aku menghentikannya dengan berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Merek terhenti.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah kubilang untuk lari!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Hmph! Baiklah, aku akan menyerah kali ini, tapi…"

Lelaki dua pedang itu menunjukku.

"Aku akan membawanya untuk membangkitkannya…"

Lelaki tadi melompat dari atap gedung. Bagaimana bisa dia selamat dari lantai lima?! Saat hendak mengejarnya, aku dicegah oleh lelaki berambut panjang tadi. Ia masih memegang tombaknya yang tajam itu. Wajahnya punya beberapa goresan luka bekas sayatan pedang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bisa saja tadi kau mati!"

Aku menatapnya dengan marah. Sekarang aku yakin. Anak ini…

"Kamu Zhao Yun, 'kan?!"

"Huh? Terus kenapa…?"

"Ya! Kau ini! Aku mencarimu daritadi! Tuan Zhuge Liang yang menyuruhku! Kau nggak datang saat aku melakukan sambutan, dasar! Mana semangat anak SMA-mu?!"

"A-apa sih! Aku malas ikut yang bergituan! Sudahlah!"

Tombaknya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah gelang yang menurutku itu gelang yang bagus dan cocok di tangan laki-laki.

"Hei, kamu bisa melakukan trik, ya?!"

"Hah? Ini bukan trik, dasar bodoh!"

"Lalu apa? Bagaimana bisa sebuah tombak masuk ke dalam gela—"

"Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melakukan hal ini…"

Aku bertanya-tanya sekarang. Muncul beberapa pertanyaan mengenai gelang dan hal yang disebutkan laki-laki aneh tadi.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti nggak akan percaya, tapi… Aku ini keturunan naga, tapi aku tidak suka hanya dipanggil anak naga seperti tadi, aku punya nama. Lalu kau, kau adalah seseorang yang bisa membangkitkan sesuatu yang berharga!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Ya! Kau adalah… _Priestess_!"

* * *

Yay~ Author-san kembali dengan fanfic yang baru (lagi) #dibuang

Oke, untuk fanfic yang _**That Flowers Bring Our Fate** _masih akan lanjut, hanya saja, saya berpikir untuk ide selanjutnya saja dulu. Entah, ini gara-gara apa malam ini saya berkesempatan menulis kembali sebuah cerita penuh dengan segala hal mengenai fantasi, karena saya suka hal-hal berbau fantasi e_e #Nggakjugasih

Oke, saya membuka review untuk yang ini~ Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. The Phoenix

Yuhuu~ kembali dengan chapter kedua~

**xtreme guavaniko** lol iya juga ya, daku tak kepikiran anime itu waktu buat XDD #plok tenang saja, dia akan muncul di sini nanti :3

Oke, mari langsung saja dibaca~

* * *

Aku terdiam, terdiam menatapi langit dari dalam kelas. Saat itu sedang perkenalan guru yang akan mengajar di kelasku. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengabaikan guru itu. Terkadang aku melirik ke arah Zhao Yun. Ia dengan seriusnya mendengarkan guru yang berada di depan. Entah, aku sedang pusing sekarang. Aku harus melakukan apa…?

_"Apa maksudmu dengan Priestess?"_

_ "Ya, seseorang yang bisa membangkitkan sesuatu yang berharga. Kau adalah orangnya, maka dari itu, dia mengincarmu untuk memaksamu membangkitkan sesuatu yang telah tidur ribuan tahun. Aku, sebagai keturunan naga, diberi tugas untuk menjaga seorang Priestess. Maka dari itu, jangan sembarangan dengan orang mencurigakan, Hua Yue!"_

Jadi, dia adalah sejenis bodyguard Priestess? Apakah memang perlu aku punya bodyguard? Lagipula… Aku masih pusing dengan hal-hal aneh yang menimpaku seharian ini. Entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu lama…

Istirahat tiba, saatnya aku pergi kea tap untuk makan siang, hanya saja…

"Mau kemana?"

"A-aku cuma mau makan siang di atap!"

"Aku ikut kalau begitu!"

"Ng-ngapain?! Nggak perlu! Aku butuh waktu sendirian!"

Tiba-tiba Zhao Yun berbisik kepadaku.

"Kau seorang _Priestess_, aku adalah penjaga _Priestess_, ini tugasku."

Aku terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mataku terbuka lebar menatap Zhao Yun yang kini berada di hadapanku itu.

"Jadi kea tap, nggak?"

"…. Iya…"

Gara-gara Zhao Yun yang terus menerus mengikutiku, aku jadi digosipkan aneh-aneh dengan teman sekelas. Hancur sudah pangkatku sebagai seseorang yang memiliki nilai terbaik di SMA nomor satu ini…

Di atap pun, aku tidak bisa tenang makan, kepikiran…

"Lama-lama aku jadi kesal sendiri, bisakah aku mendapat hari dimana tidak ada yang mengikutiku?!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini penjaga Priest—UHH!"

"Makan tuh roti! Aku kesal denganmu! Makananku jadi terasa hambar!"

"Maakhanf akhuf, tapfi inihf tyugwaskufh…"

"Kunyah dulu, dong! Dasar…"

Ya, aku lelah dengan hari ini. Aku ingin ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Hal begini telah menghancurkan hari-hari yang menyenangkan di SMA Shu! Oh, lebih baik aku cek SMS saja!

Kubuka handphone-ku, SMS dari kakakku.

'Begitu ya? Selamat atas keberhasilanmu masuk SMA Shu! Kakak nggak bisa bertemu kamu dulu untuk bulan ini, masih banyak pekerjaan di sini! Sabar, ya?'

Kakakku ini, dia bekerja di luar negeri sebagai orang yang benar-benar sukses. Aku kagum padanya. Tapi, dia jadi jarang pulang. Itu selalu membuatku khawatir…

"Siapa yang SMS?"

"Dih, kepo amat sih! Udah! Aku udah kenyang makannya! Balik, yuk!"

"Tapi makananmu belum habis, sini buatku saja!"

"Kamu mau ambil makanan sisa dari orang lain?!"

"Sayang kalau dibuang!"

###

"Aku tidak menyangka, seorang_ Priestess_ bisa bersekolah di SMA ini…"

Seseorang sedang berbicara dengan Zhuge Liang di ruangannya. Zhuge Liang hanya terdiam sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas yang berada di tangan kanannya itu.

"Selain itu juga, seorang anak keturunan naga juga bersekolah di tempat ini. _Priestess_ akan agak susah untuk didekati…"

"Ya. Tapi, saya kurang yakin kalau dia adalah_ Priestess_ yang selama ini dicari. Mungkin karena saya belum pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri…"

Zhuge Liang tersenyum kecil.

###

Sepulang sekolah pun, aku masih diikuti oleh si anak naga itu. Saking kesalnya, aku berbalik dan melipat tanganku. Langkahnya terhenti karena syok.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?! Bahkan sampai pulang pun aku diikuti?! Jangan-jangan di rumah aku juga akan diikuti seperti ini?! Waktu mandi juga?!"

"HOI, HOI, jangan sembarangan! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal begitu!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?!"

"Tidak bisa! Posisimu sekarang sedang tidak aman!"

"Lalu, kapan kau akan pulang?!"

"Sudahlah! Jalan saja lagi, ayo!"

Menyebalkan…

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumahku tercinta, tempat paling aman yang kumiliki. Aku membuka pagar rumahku. Saat Zhao Yun hendak memasuki pagar rumahku, aku menutupnya.

"EH?! Oy, kenapa—"

"Kenapa apanya? Pulanglah! Ini sudah hampir malam! Tidak baik ada anak cowok di rumahku sampai larut malam!"

Aku bernada seperti mengusirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Aku pulang sekarang!"

Akhirnya, aku terbebas dari si anak naga itu! Saatnya bersenang-senang di dalam kamar!

Di kamar, kubuka laptopku yang terpampang rapi dan memasang kabel koneksi internet. Saking penasarannya, aku mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai _Priestess_.

'Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, _Priestess_ dipercaya dapat membangkitkan atau menyegel burung api abadi, Phoenix.'

Hah? Phoenix? Itu 'kan yang ada di legenda-legenda. Semakin lama, aku semakin tidak percaya. Langsung saja aku mematikan laptopku dan pergi beranjak tidur.

Pagi harinya, saat menutup pagar rumah, aku melihat anak naga itu lagi.

"Pagi."

"… Pagi…"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia berada di belakangku jauh. Entahlah, aku kesal dengannya…

"Hoi, jalanmu terlalu cepat…"

"Berisik! Hari ini seharusnya akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan! Aku akan pergi ke acara peresmian museum! Kau tidak akan bisa mengikutiku seharian ini!"

"Oh, acara itu. Aku ikut kok."

Langkahku terhenti. Menatapnya dengan tatapan syok.

"Ah, kamu nggak tahu, ya? Kukira Zhuge Liang sudah memberitahukanmu…"

"KENAPAAAAAA—KENAPA KAMU HARUS IKUT—"

"DIH! SITU KAYAK JIJIK SAMA GUE GITU KENAPA, SIH?!"

"IYA! JIJIK BANGET! MENGHILANG SANA DARI HIDUP GUE—"

Terjadi percek-cokan di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Tuan Zhuge Liang sudah menunggu kami berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan!"

"Selamat pagi, Hua Yue. Kamu semangat sekali. Zhao Yun juga. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja, ya?"

"Jadi, mereka berdua yang akan menjadi perwakilan murid SMA Shu?"

Seseorang muncul dari dalam mobil hitam yang terlihat kinclong dan mewah itu. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan Zhao Yun.

"Saya kepala sekolah SMA Shu, Liu Bei."

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Tuan Liu Bei. Saya Hua Yue, dari kelas 1-3."

"Senang melihat kalian berdua. Baiklah, langsung saja kita menuju ke sana."

Naik mobil super mewah, menyenangkan sekali! Ya, buat ukuran anak sederhana begini, pasti istimewa sekali. Selama perjalanan, aku ditanyai oleh Tuan Liu Bei, mengenai kakakku yang bekerja di luar negeri dan mengenai SMP-ku. Sedangkan Zhao Yun hanya terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sesampainya di museum. Aku takjub. Museum itu benar-benar berdiri kokoh. Tidak hanya itu, kita bisa bertemu dengan orang lain yang berada di SMA lainnya! Oh, tunggu dulu, aku tidak melihat orang kemarin, 'kan? Orang yang bertarung dengan Zhao Yun di atap?

"Hua Yue. Ingat, jangan berpisah."

"Iya, iya! Bawel…"

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam museum bersama Zhao Yun. Di dalam pun suasananya masih terkesan hebat! Sampai sudah kami berdua di tempat acara peresmian gedung museum. Kami berdua duduk di daerah belakang, karena yang depan memang sudah penuh. Tiba-tiba saja, di sebelahku duduk seorang perempuan berseragam merah, oh! SMA Wu, ya? Aku menatap laki-laki itu. Tunggu, kayaknya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana, ya…?

Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya syok melihat wajahku.

"AH! HUA YUE?!"

"E-eh…?"

"HUA YUE, 'KAN?! KYAAA~ lama nggak ketemu! Ini aku, Shang Xiang!"

Rupanya, Sun Shang Xiang, teman SMP-ku yang jago berantem dan paling populer di SMP. Ayahnya adalah seorang kepala sekolah SMA Wu, kakak-kakaknya pun terkenal di kalangan anak SMA manapun.

Dia memelukku dengan erat. Benar-benar kangen!

"Kamu berhasil masuk Shu? Waah, selamat ya!"

"Yup! Terima kasih! Aku mendapat nilai tertinggi!"

"WOW! Keren sekali kamu! Nggak berubah ya, tetap saja pintar!"

"Ahahaha! Bisa saja!"

Kami berisik sekali saat itu, sampai-sampai Zhao Yun terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Beginilah perempuan, kalau sudah bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya, pasti berisiknya minta dipenggal satu-satu. Oh, bercanda.

Acara peresmian pun dimulai, benar-benar acara yang lumayan tidak membosankan menurutku, hanya saja, aku merasa terganggu dengan Zhao Yun, bisa-bisanya dia tidur di sampingku. Oh, dia tidur? Saatnya bebas! Aku menarik tangan Shang Xiang. Mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Asal ada Shang Xiang, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun, lalu menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejeknya yang sedang tidur, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Hah! Aku seperti burung yang terbang bebas di langit biru sekarang!

Kami berbincang-bincang mengenai cerita SMA kami masing-masing selama berjalan-jalan. Seru sekali, aku bisa bertemu dengan Shang Xiang lagi, walau hanya seharian ini saja. Tidak apalah, melepas rindu.

Saat aku sedang menunggu Shang Xiang yang sedang pergi ke toilet, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang aneh berambut pirang berjalan kemari. Dari seragamnya, dia berasal dari Wei. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tersentak.

"Oh… Aku menemukannya…"

"E-eh…?"

Jangan-jangan dia…

"Aku menemukan gadis secantik dirimu. Siapakah gerangan…?"

Hoe…?

Aku terdiam. Kebingungan menatap laki-laki penggoda aneh itu.

"Hei… Namamu?"

"Huh? Aku…? Aku—"

"HUA YUE AWAS!"

SRAT!

Shang Xiang sukses besar melakukan tackle terhadap laki-laki penggoda itu. Ia terjatuh dan kesakitan. Saatnya bagi kami berdua untuk…

"LARIII!"

Laki-laki itu bangkit.

"Cih… Jadi dia _Priestess_-nya…?"

###

Kami berdua berhenti sejenak di sebuah taman museum. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, kami duduk di bangku taman. Taman itu benar-benar sejuk karena banyak pohon rindang dan ada air mancur yang airnya terlihat jernih dan segar.

"Hampir saja…"

"I-iya… Makasih, Shang Xiang!"

"Hahaha! Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu!"

Soal melindungi, aku jadi teringat Zhao Yun…

Oh, iya. Zhao Yun bagaimana, ya…?

Tidak lama setelah berbicara dalam hati soal Zhao Yun, tiba-tiba saja orang itu muncul, berlari ke arahku dan Shang Xiang.

"Ah, Zhao Yun, maaf meninggalkan—"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini… Cepat!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Mereka… Mereka kembali!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, begitu juga Shang Xiang, yang nggak tahu apa-apa mengenai kemampuanmu sebagai Priestess atau pun orang-orang yang ingin membangkitkan sesuatu yang berharga itu.

"Hey, tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Hua Yue, kamu punya musuh?"

"Eh? Uhm… Nggak kok, aku sendiri tidak mengerti…"

"Orang-orang itu kembali, kita harus cepat!"

"Tunggu! Kalian akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"

"Uhh… H-hey, Zhao Yun, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK APA-AP—"

"Hey, serahkan gadis itu padaku."

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, ia adalah laki-laki yang baru saja kami temui! Laki-laki itu membawa sebuah tongkat dan sebuah orb yang berputar mengelilinginya. Ia diselimuti oleh aura biru aneh. Auranya benar-benar berbeda dari yang tadi…

"Ah, rupanya dia punya bodyguard…"

"Cih! Mundurlah, Hua Yue!"

Aku dan Shang Xiang mundur. Zhao Yun langsung mengubah gelangnya itu menjadi sebuah tombak yang kemarin ia pakai untuk melawan orang aneh itu.

"Sudah kuduga, hei kau anak naga… Serahkan _Priestess_ padaku."

"Tidak akan, kau harus langkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu!"

Terjadi pertarungan sengit, Zhao Yun mati-matian menyerang orang itu, tapi orang itu bergerak dengan santai, berhasil menangkis semua serangan Zhao Yun. Ia mundur dan langsung melakukan gerakan cepat menyerang Zhao Yun dengan orb dan tongkatnya. Zhao Yun terpental.

"Hmm… Kemampuan bertarungmu lumayan, hanya saja…"

"Zhao Yun! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!"

Aku mendekati Zhao Yun yang kembali bangkit dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Menyingkirlah, kau dalam bahaya…"

"Zhao Yun…"

Aku menatap Zhao Yun dengan perasaan kasihan kepadanya. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu, dia tidak suka dengan diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tidak suka dikasihani.

"Hei, _Priestess_… Ikutlah denganku, kita bangkitkan kembali sesuatu yang berharga…"

Aku melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Hua Yue! Menyingkirlah!"

Maaf, Zhao Yun. Tapi, aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Agar aku bisa mengerti, apa maksudnya sesuatu yang berharga…?

"Aku bertanya padamu! Apa yang kalian maksud dengan sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Ya. Kau, seorang _Priestess_ yang akan membangkitkan Phoenix, burung api abadi yang sudah tidur ribuan tahun. Dengan kebangkitannya, kami akan mendapatkan keabadian…"

Ternyata, apa yang kucari di internet semalam adalah benar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, kalau aku membangkitkannya?"

"Oh, tentu saja kau juga akan menjadi abadi…"

Aku… Abadi…?

"Hua Yue! Menyingkirlah!"

"Ah…"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu sudah berada di depan wajahku. Ia menarik tangan kananku sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Guo Jia, ikutlah denganku, untuk kedamaian abadi Wei…"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya terdiam menatap laki-laki yang bernama Guo Jia itu. Wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tapi, sesuatu menyelamatkanku, kibasan angin kencang membuatnya menjauhiku karena terpental.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, seorang pria yang membawa kipas di tangannya, Tuan Zhuge Liang.

"T-Tuan Zhuge Liang!"

"… Ternyata benar, kau adalah seorang _Priestess_…"

Zhuge Liang mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Guo Jia yang kembali bangkit itu.

"Oh, ternyata ada dua, ya?"

Zhuge Liang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya, tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah pensiun."

Hah? Apa maksudnya degan pensiun?

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mundur hari ini. Selamat bersenang-senang. _Priestess_, kita akan berjumpa lagi."

Ia menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arah Zhuge Liang yang saat itu sedang mengayunkan kipasnya. Ia menatapku dengan tersenyum.

"_Priestess_, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu."

"Ummm… Tuan Zhuge, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu…? Apa maksudmu dengan pensiun?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa… Lupakan saja, mari kita pulang sekarang…"

"Hey! Bagaimana denganku?"

Shang Xiang mendekati kami. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, ia menatapku dengan bingung juga.

"Hua Yue, apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya siapa kamu?"

"Ah… Maaf, Shang Xiang, tapi aku baru menyadarinya belum lama ini. Sebenarnya… Aku juga tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan orang-orang yang kutemui…"

"Kalau kamu adalah orang yang sangat penting, aku, Sun Shang Xiang, akan ikut melindungimu juga! Walaupun aku hanyalah sahabatmu, tapi aku akan melindungimu!"

"Shang Xiang…."

Aku memeluknya erat. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia memang tidak berubah…

Sudah saatnya kami pulang, hanya saja, sepertinya aku meninggalkan barangku di suatu tempat. Aku kembali ke museum untuk mencarinya, tanpa diawasi oleh Zhao Yun. Saat sedang berkeliling mencari barangku yang tertinggal, aku menjumpai seorang pemuda berpakaian aneh sedang menatap ke arah taman museum. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Siapa dia? Kenapa pakaiannya aneh begitu?

"Saya tahu Anda pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa saya?"

Aku terkejut. Ia mengetahui keberadaanku, menatapku dengan wajahnya yang terbilang imut itu, padahal dia laki-laki. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang membuatku membeku.

"Saya hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh di sini. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Saya tahu bahwa kekuatan itu pasti berasal dari Anda, _Priestess_…"

Dia mengetahuinya?!

Aku mundur tiga langkah. Siapa tahu, dia adalah orang seperti Guo Jia dan laki-laki kemarin.

"Tenang saja, saya tidak mengincarmu. Kita terbalik."

"Terbalik…?"

"Ya. Bukan saya yang mengincarmu, tetapi Anda,_ Priestess_…"

Apa maksudnya, aku semakin bingung. Langsung saja aku pergi untuk mencari barangku yang tertinggal. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang aneh begitu. Dari kejauhan pun ia masih menatapku dengan senyumannya.

"Hey, kau di sini?"

Muncul seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian aneh juga, memakai aksesoris di telinga sebelah kirinya. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah laki-laki imut tadi.

"Ya. Aku hanya mengikuti kekuatan aneh yang berasal dari _Priestess_."

"Priestess katamu?"

"Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya."

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak, merasakan ada angin yang mengibarkan apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Bahaya berada di sini terus."

"Hmm… Ya. Tapi… Aku meminta sesuatu padamu."

Orang itu mendengarkan.

"Tolong. Tolong jaga _Priestess_… Ini adalah perintahku."

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Priestess dalam bahaya. Sudah banyak menyebar informasi tentang _Priestess_. Aku harap, kamu bisa menjaganya, ya?"

Ia tersenyum lembut. Laki-laki kepercayaannya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian, mereka berdua menghilang seperti angin yang berhembus dengan kencangnya.

* * *

Yup. Author-san masih mengharapkan review kalian supaya lanjut fanfic ini dan supaya saya juga mendapatkan semangat berlimpah :v oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**YANG UN SEMANGAT YA~**


End file.
